The Series
by Heather Allene
Summary: The boys find love in their own ways...
1. Library of Love

Allene was a simple girl. Quiet, a bit on the shy side, and librarian at the local college. She was sipping coffee one morning, when a roar sounded from outside. She had expected it to be a quiet morning, seeing as it was a Sunday. Moments later, a tall, built man approached her desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I certainly hope so," he said in a deep, velvety voice as he eyed her appreciatively. "I'm doing some research and I noticed that your computers aren't working."

"You're in luck," she breathed. "I know research." She stood, pulling at her skirt, which, although cute, now seemed too short. She blushed when she noticed him checking out her legs.

"I'm Sam," he said, extending a hand and tossing his long brown hair from his hazel eyes. She wanted to melt but kept her composure and shook his offered hand.

"Allene," she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you." He seemed reluctant to let go of her hand, but relented and followed her to the card catalog. "So, what exactly are you looking for, Sam?"

"Um, well…what do you know about Okami?"

"They're legendary monsters from Japan," she said, leaning against the catalog.

"That's right," he said with a tone of surprise. "What else do you know?"

"They're usually in the form of a woman and prefer to feed on women. The only way to kill them is by stabbing them seven times with a bamboo dagger that's been blessed by a Shinto priest." Sam blinked, unsure what to make of this stunning woman who knew so much about monsters. Allene mistook his stare, worried that he thought she was odd.

"I've never met someone who knew so much about mythology."

"Are you kidding? I love it!" She knew she was getting a little excited, but discussing lore usually made her fangirl.

"You know," Sam whispered, leaning in close as if sharing a huge secret. "The line of work my brother and I are in…it requires a lot of research. Now, I sometimes enjoy it, but I don't think he appreciates it quite as much." He was now inches from her face.

"I've never kissed a guy before," Allene blurted. As soon as the words left her, she regretted them. At his bewildered expression, her brain told her to shut it, but her mouth had ideas of its own. "I've never really kissed anyone, it's just-"

"It's not that hard," he interrupted her with a boyish half-grin. He closed the space between them. His lips brushed softly over hers, ghosting over the skin and making her own lips tingle. Allene's first instinct was to pull away and run. But, Sam was so comforting, so inviting.

She allowed herself to get lost, her eyelids fluttering shut as she leaned into him. He snaked one muscle-bound arm around her waist, reaching up to trace her jaw line with his other hand. His lips were firmly set against hers but the kiss was sweet and gentle. He parted those lips and deepened the kiss further still. Then, from the other side of the room, someone cleared their throat.

Sam pulled back hesitantly, as though he didn't want to let what was going on between them go. Quite honestly, Allene didn't, either. Another guy in a suit stood staring at them, his hands in his pockets, his expression a mix of annoyed and amused. He was a tad shorter than Sam, with bright green eyes and short, styled hair a light brown color. He was a beautiful man, but not quite like Sam.

"Am I interrupting something here?" he asked in a gruff voice. "As hard as you two seem to be working, I hope you've come up with some answers by now." He smirked at them, apparently very proud of himself.

"One second," Sam said to Allene, crossing the room to speak with the other man. It took a second for the others' words to sink in. She'd never been one for stealth, but she snuck through the winding bookshelves, bringing herself closer to the men.

"This thing is out there draining folks, and you're here making out with the hot librarian!" the smaller guy hissed.

"You've done more in worse situations," Sam countered.

"Yeah, me! That's me, Sam!"

"Well, this isn't just some random fling, Dean. I…I like her."

"Like her?!"

"I _knew_ everything we needed already." Sam sighed and shook his head at the man he called Dean. "It's all in Bobby's journal. I only said I didn't so I could come and see her." Sam's voice was rising in pitch with each word. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "Just go to a bar, find a girl and take her back to the hotel."

"I don't get it, Sam. What is it about this girl?" Dean asked.

"She's like me. She knows research." A faint smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "She knew about Okami. She knows about monsters in general."

"Sounds like you're made for each other," Dean said sarcastically.

"Butt out, Dean. I mean it."

"Is this like Amelia?"

"I can't believe you brought that up." Sam's face was a mask of anger. "No. This is different. This is someone who understands. This is someone we could bring into our world without worrying about a lifetime of therapy ahead of them."

"As long as you know what you're doing, I trust you. Did you find out how to kill it?" Sam went on to relay the information to Dean while Allene crept back to the card catalog, pretending to straighten out a few of the cards. Dean left without saying a goodbye. Sam returned to where Allene was.

"Sorry about that," Sam apologized. "He doesn't really have any manners."

"Who are you, Sam?" she asked sassily. She surprised both herself and Sam with her tone.

"Oh, um…sorry. I'm Special Agent Ripley…" he trailed off and reached into an inside pocket of his sports coat, fumbling with a badge.

"Save it," she snapped. "The FBI doesn't stalk librarians and they certainly don't care about myths. Who are you really?"

"I'd tell you, but I doubt you'd believe me." He exhaled slowly.

"Try me." With that, Sam sat her down at a nearby desk. Then, he proceeded to tell her everything. Dean being his brother, their life on the road, their monster hunts, everything. "So, it's all real?" she asked when he was done. He nodded. She considered this for a second. A huge grin split her face. "This is awesome!"

"W-What?" Sam looked shocked, but pleased.

"This is like a dream come true!"

"So, um, I don't suppose you'd be interested in joining us?" He looked at the floor to hide his smile. "In joining me?" Allene normally frowned upon women throwing themselves at gorgeous men, but that's exactly what she did. Literally. Her arms locked around his neck and she kissed him with a fervor she didn't know she possessed. He tangled his fingers in her hair as he returned the kiss, allowing his other hand to trail up and down her spine.

"Uh, Allene?" They were interrupted once again by her supervisor, Mr. Johns. She knew how that must've looked but, right then, it didn't really matter.

"I quit!" she yelled at her boss before kissing Sam one more time. "Let me grab my bag," she whispered. As she was slipping the handles over her shoulder, a plastic container fell from the large, brown purse. Sam chuckled before picking it up and handing it to her. She accepted the box of pie. "I'm not really hungry," she said. "Do you want this?"

"No," he answered with a laugh. "But, I know someone who will."


	2. A Stormy Beginning

Allene sat in the library of the Men of Letters bunker. She was leafing through a file, doing research on wendigo. She heard the door open, revealing Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam was the first one to reach the table. He picked up the papers on which Allene had been jotting down notes. He nodded in approval before gifting her with a smile.

"This is good stuff," he told her.

"Thanks," she responded shyly. She turned her attention back to the book, a secret smile of her own hidden. She was very much aware that Sam had taken the seat next to her. He reached out and pushed her curtain of hair away, tucking it behind her ear. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

He was watching her. Not the creepy, stalker watching. No, this was hazel eyes studying her intently. Allene felt the blush rising to her cheeks and she pretended to be engrossed in a certain illustration.

"Whenever you're done looking at the picture of the naked guy…" Sam trailed off with a laugh. Allene's focus snapped back and, sure enough, the picture she was staring at was of an unclothed Indian male. She slammed the book shut and pushed her chair back from the table; she had been completely out of it. She attempted to stammer an explanation, but Sam simply held up a hand.

"I know, you weren't paying attention. What were you thinking about?"

"Honestly? I was thinking about you."

"Oh, so it was _me_ that was making you blush, not the nude Indian?" he asked with a playful tone. Allene laughed, too, tapping his arm lightly.

"Man, I'm starving," Dean said. He brushed past the couple, sort of ruining the moment. "Hey, I'm gonna grab some burgers. You guys okay with that?"

"No. Bring me a salad," Sam requested. He made a small note in the margin of a journal as he spoke. Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing the keys to the Impala and heading for the door.

"Bring me a cookie!" Allene yelled before he was outside. Then, it was just Sam and Allene. They were alone. They worked quietly for a while.

"You know I love you, right?" Sam whispered into the silence.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Oh?"

"I thought it was just me who felt that way," she said nervously. "Sam, I love you, too." Sam broke into a grin. He pulled her from her seat and set her on his lap. Allene turned to face him while he held her in place with his strong arms. Now, it was her turn to tuck a strand of Sam's long, brown hair behind his ear.

She leaned forward and he met her. Their lips touched. Electricity coursed through them both. He reached to take off her glasses in order to gain better access. He brushed his fingertips over her cheekbones and parted his lips.

"I got the pie!" Dean shouted. _Dang it!_ Allene thought. _He always interrupts the good part. _But, Sam didn't seem to notice his brother. He nipped softly at her full bottom lip, running his tongue across the bites. She tried to suppress a giggle and heard Dean mutter, "Attaboy, Sammy," before he turned on the TV. She knew this was for them, since the back of the couch faced the library. Dean was, in his own way, giving them privacy.

Allene then turned the entirety of her attention to Sam. He was trailing small kisses across her cheek to under her ear. Then, he slid his lips to a sensitive spot on her neck, making her shiver as goose bumps popped up on her arms. She sighed and nuzzled onto the nook between his shoulder and neck. She ran her hands over his chiseled chest, slipping over his biceps, the muscles in his back tensing as she held him to her.

It looked as though nothing could separate them…until a crack of thunder rattled the bunker. The lights flickered and soon the unmistakable sounds of rain pattering above them echoed throughout their home. Dean flipped the TV from _Dr. Sexy, MD_ to the local weather channel. Sam and Allene took that seemingly insignificant action as a sign; _nothing_ came between Dean and his favorite show.

They detangled themselves and sat on the other side of the couch. Dean tossed Allene a burger and chunked Sam's salad at him. Sam mumbled, "Jerk," and Dean replied with the appropriate response. Just as Allene took the first bite of her supper, she heard her cell phone ring. She dug the phone from her jean's pocket and, after checking the caller ID, answered it.

"Hey, Hope!" she said cheerfully to her best friend. "Wait, what? Yeah, I'm in Kansas. Lebanon, actually. You-you tracked my phone? Hope, that's just creepy." Since the bunker was in a sort of "Bermuda Triangle", Hope was only able to get within a twenty mile radius of her location. After making sure it was alright with Sam and Dean, she told her where they were.

It took about ten minutes, but they all heard the purr of her motorcycle outside of the bunker when she pulled up. Then, she came in. She shook the water from her leather jacket and pushed her soaked hair away from her face. She had brown eyes that were wide and aware. The smile that played on her lips might have made you think she was innocent, but Allene knew better.

"It's raining," Hope said gleefully.

"Thank you, Captain Obvi-" Dean stopped mid-insult when he saw her. He got a glint in his eye that frightened his little brother.

"You're Hope?" Sam asked, standing up to welcome her.

"Yeah," she said.

"Hello," Dean said smoothly, sliding in front of Sam. She responded by staring at him blankly. "Uh, you want some pie?" he offered.

"I like pie!" Hope perked up visibly.

"Wow," Sam whispered to Allene, sitting back next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders, "He must really like your friend. He's sharing his pie!" Allene giggled and snuggled into his embrace. "And your cookie," he added. Allene whipped her head around to see that Hope was, indeed, nibbling on _her_ cookie. She shrugged and turned back to Sam.

"That's okay," she said. "I've got something better here." She craned her neck to kiss him. Just as they met, Dean's cell phone sounded out loudly.

"Excuse me," he told Hope. He answered the call, silent afterwards except for a few okays. He ended the call and looked to Sam. "Garth found us a case."

"A case?" Hope put the cookie down, brimming with innocence. "What's that? Hope wants to be included!" Dean leaned toward her and grinned slyly.

"Can you keep a secret?"


	3. Forever and Always

Heather was a loner. She never really went out much. She was working on her new book when she heard the doorbell ring. _That's odd. Who would be this far out in the country at this hour_, was her first thought, since was almost one in the morning. Her cat, Mr. Fizzles, weaved in front of her to beat her to the door. He was always a very protective cat.

As she opened the door, a thrill of excitement race down her back. On her porch stood the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His eyes held her captive. If she had died right then, her life would have been complete because she had seen the most beautiful eyes on the face of the planet.

Finally, she forced her eyes to break from this man's spell. He looked at her expectantly. Realizing how dumb she looked, she forced herself to break the tension. "I'm Heather. What can I do for you?" At least she sounded composed and not the mess of feels like she was on the inside.

"My friends and I have lost our way. What is the quickest way to town?" His voice was raspy and sexy. It's a surprise she didn't melt at his feet. She always did love a man with a deep voice.

Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, his words registered, and she then noticed his two companions standing by a black car. She could never tell the difference in cars. Luckily, she knew it was a Chevy. That was the extent of her knowledge, though. One of the men was taller than the others. He had shaggy hair and sad eyes. The other one wore a leather jacket and he seemed cocky and arrogant from experience. The man in front of her cleared his throat.

"Oh, um, yeah. Just keep going straight and turn right at the stop sign and it will go straight to town," she stammered to the hottest man alive.

"Thank you," he replied simply.

"You're, um, welcome." Heather waited for him to leave, but he just stood there. "Do you need anything else?" she asked hopefully. Inside, she cringed at how desperate she sounded. He continued to stare at her. She looked down to see if she had something on her when she realized she was in her tank top and shorts that she used for sleeping. Blushing, she looked up to see him still studying her. So, she took the time to study him closer.

His dark hair had a tousled look to it like he'd just run his fingers through it. He was wearing a black suit with a backwards blue tie and a trenchcoat over it. She thought he looked adorable. She knew how hard it was to get everything to look right. She'd had problems getting dressed all her life.

"Cas, what's taking so long?" the shorter man yelled. "We need to go." Cas looked back at him and they both stared at each other. It was as though they were communicating in a secret way. She didn't like that. He was hers.

Heather shook her head at the notion. She can't be jealous of a man she'd just met. And he _wasn't_ hers. Someone like him would never choose a girl like her. Not someone who would fangirl just at the mention of Star Wars. Someone who was antisocial and awkward.

Finally, annoyed with the whole situation, she told him, "If that's all, I'll just be going. This is getting a little too weird, and, trust me, I know weird." As she was shutting the door, a hand shot outward and stopped it dead in its tracks.

"Wait. Don't go," he pleaded in that sexy voice. A note of desperation stopped her from leaving.

"Well…?" she asked. He looked kind of nervous, which was odd. He seemed like the stone-cold type to her.

"May I come in?" he asked. Before she knew it, she had opened the door all the way and stepped aside to let him in. She didn't know what possessed her to do such a thing.

As he was stepping inside, she tried to compose herself. It was more difficult than she'd thought it would be. Just as she was about to shut the door, the two men who had been standing by the car stepped inside with two women she hadn't noticed before. They must have been in the car, but who could blame her for not looking there? She'd been distracted by a very hot man.

"Just come right on in," Heather mumbled under her breath. "Me casa es su casa."

"Sorry," one of the women apologized. "They have no manners. I'm Allene and this is Hope," she said as she pointed to a woman with short, brown hair and brown eyes. Hope wore a black shirt with two penguins on it that said, "If you're happy and you know it slap your friend". This made Heather laugh quietly in her head. Over the penguin shirt, Hope wore a black leather jacket, jeans, and combat boots.

The other woman, Allene, had longer and lighter hair that was pulled back. She wore red glasses and a white blouse, with a black a-line skirt and flats. Both women looked completely different, yet the same. They both held a secret in their eyes.

"It's okay," Heather replied. "I'm just not prepared for guests." As she was saying this, the shorter man walked over, grabbed Hope by the waist, pulled her to him and whispered, as her mother would say, sweet nothings in her ear.

"Dean," Hope warned sternly, but she couldn't quite keep the amusement out of her voice. Dean pouted for a second and then turned to look at Heather. It felt like he was determining if she was a threat.

"I'm Dean and that's my brother, Sam. I see you've met the girls." He was still studying her when Castiel appeared behind her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she jumped in surprise. "You scared me."

"Better get used to it," Sam chimed in. Confused by his statement, she turned to Castiel for clarification.

"Can we talk somewhere privately, perhaps?" was all he said. Heather nodded.

"We can talk on the back porch. Make yourselves at home," she called back to the others. "There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"I'm starved," Dean said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"You're always starving," Sam retorted.

"Boys, be nice," Allene chastised. It seemed they were a big, happy family. Something Heather had always wanted.

"Is there any pie?" Dean yelled. "Never mind. I found it."

Heather shook her head as she led Castiel to the swing on the back porch. It was her favorite spot. She loved to go out there and think. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Heather had been studying her feet, something she did when she was nervous. She flinched when Castiel brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I won't hurt you," he promised. "Ever." She almost swooned when he said that.

"I know," she replied, and she did. She felt safe with him. "So," she said. "What did you want to talk about?" He took a deep breath as if to calm himself.

"You. Me. Us." Heather stared at him in stunned silence. Before she could speak, he interrupted. "Just hear me out for a minute." Heather just nodded. "You are my other half. My mate. You are the one who will fill the empty pieces of my soul. I have known since the moment I saw you," Castiel stated. Heather sat there blankly staring at him in wide-eyed confusion. After several tense-filled moments, Cas broke the silence. "Please, say something."

"I can't believe this. This isn't real," Heather stated.

"Don't say that," he said with his voice full of hurt. "You felt it, too. You can't deny this feeling of rightness."

"I need a minute," Heather said, surprisingly with a steady voice.

"I'll be in the kitchen, then," Cas replied. Heather continued to sit on the porch to digest it all.

"Well, that was…interesting," Heather said to herself. She had always had a habit of talking to herself. She didn't worry until she started answering herself. Then, she could worry. She mulled the whole situation over in her head.

She did feel drawn to this mysterious man. He was beautiful and caring, but was it enough? All her life she'd held herself apart from anyone who could possibly care. It was a lonely life, and she was tired of spending it by herself. She made her decision and felt at peace. As she stood up to go get Castiel, she saw him standing in the doorway.

"I know you said you needed time alone, but I needed to check on you," he explained. Heather smiled and walked over to him.

"That's okay. I'm done thinking. I don't know how this is going to work, but I want to try," she said shyly as she looked down at her feet again.

"Look at me," he said gently as he lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "I'm glad you're taking a chance on me," he said softly. He slowly lowered his head towards her. She knew he was going to kiss her, but she was unprepared for the shock of the kiss. It felt as if they were connected forever by that one kiss. She never wanted to forget that feeling.

Castiel slowly broke away from their kiss. Both were breathing heavily.

"Wow," Heather muttered

"I agree," Castiel said while lowering his head to kiss her again. This time, the kiss wasn't sweet. It was full of passion and possession and a hint of desperation. This time, Heather was the one to break the kiss.

"We need to stop before things go too far. I mean, I'm all for it, but we have guests." Heather laughed quietly.

"You're right. I want to do this the right way. You deserve the best, and nothing less," he said to her. A warm feeling filled her heart. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever told her. The feeling of happiness felt too good to be true, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"So, um, what's with the posse inside my house?" Heather asked.

"That's another reason I wanted to talk to you, but you keep distracting me." Cas chuckled softly. "Let's sit down." They walked back to the swing where he told her everything. He told her about how Dean and Sam were Hunters and how he was an Angel of the Lord. Together, they had been through some tough times, including the Apocalypse. At the end, Heather looked at Cas blankly. "Are you…upset?" Castiel asked nervously.

"This is…awesome!" Heather exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yes! I love paranormal stuff," she said. Castiel started laughing.

"What?" Heather asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Nothing, my little human. It's just that I shouldn't have been surprised. Both Allene and Hope had the same reaction," Cas explained.

"Oh. I have a question," Heather stated.

"What is it?" Cas wondered.

"Why did you call me 'little human'? It sounded like an insult." Cas looked down at her and smiled softly.

"Well, it might be an insult to other Angels, but the first time I saw you, you looked so fragile and innocent. I wanted to protect you more than anything. So, the term 'little human' fit." That feeling of happiness filled her again.

"Well, I guess that's not too bad," Heather whispered as she laid her head on Castiel's shoulder. They sat there like that for a long time; with her head resting on his shoulder, swinging back and forth. That is, until Dean came out of the house onto the porch, interrupting the moment.

"You're out of pie," Dean said gravely. "And cookies." Sighing, Heather stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"There's a secret stash in the pantry," Heather called to Dean, who was following behind her.

"Yeah, about that. We were…kinda hungry, so we…uh, ate the secret stash, too," Dean explained reluctantly. Heather entered the kitchen and checked the pantry. After searching for a minute, she stopped. She turned to look at the culprits. Hope was pointing at Allene, who was trying to brush the crumbs off of her shirt. Dean was looking at the floor and Sam was propped lazily against the counter, shaking his head.

"Tell me you didn't eat my white chocolate chip cookies," Heather said with a dangerous voice. They all turned to look at Hope, who just looked away, whistling. She looked back at them.

"I'm innocent," Hope stated with her hands up in the air. Allene looked at her friend with a look of disbelief. "What?" Hope asked. "Fine! I ate the cookies! Are you happy now?"

"She ate my cookie, too," Allene said, looking to Heather, who took a deep breath to calm herself. She felt arms wrap around her waist. She looked up to Cas as he whispered in her ear, "I'll get you something even better than cookies." Heather relaxed against him.

"You better. Those were my favorite. But, I guess I can't say that now that I have you," she said for his ears only.

"Forever and always," Castiel promised.


	4. Karaoke Night

Allene and Hope sat in the backseat of the Impala. Dean was driving and Sam had claimed shotgun. From behind them, the headlights of the '67 Mustang shone in. Allene knew that Castiel and Heather were in the car following them.

"Alright, so what's the deal here?" Dean asked his brother.

"I think we're looking for a vampire nest," Sam answered. "Get this; there were five people who went missing all in the same night. A jogger found them the following morning in a pit, completely drained. Local cops are calling it an animal attack."

"Humans, man," Dean scoffed. He shook his head as they entered the city limits. He drove to the first motel they saw and pulled in. The sun was just coming up, so they wouldn't be able to canvas the local hangouts until that night.

"How are we splitting up the rooms?" Heather asked while they waited in the lobby.

"Well, Cas doesn't sleep, so he won't need a bed," Sam reasoned. He winked at Allene. "How about one room per couple?"

"What?" Hope asked with wide eyes. She looked to Dean for an explanation, but he just grinned at her.

"How about girls in one room, guys in another?" Allene suggested. There was an air of finality to her statement. She took the credit card from Sam and went to get the keys.

"Well, it was a good idea, Sam," Dean said. He patted his brother on the back for his effort. After they got the sleeping arrangements straightened they all went to bed, except for Cas, who kept watch over them all. None of them woke up until about an hour before the sun set. That's when the fighting started.

"That's not right!" Allene screamed at Dean. "There are six of us! If we all go in together, we could destroy the whole nest in a minute."

"That's not the point," Dean countered as calmly as he could, which was quite a feat since his temper was something he had trouble keeping in check.

"Then what is? You are _so_ archaic! Just because we're women-"

"That's the point!" Dean exclaimed. "Me, Sam, and Cas can do this alone."

"That's sexist," Allene fumed. "You brought us along and we won't sit by while you go out and risk your lives."

"Allene," Sam whispered. He took her hands in his. "We just want you to be safe. We're trying to protect you."

"Forget that," Hope said. She picked up a machete from the arsenal spread out on the bed. She glared at Dean. "Stop me. I dare you." Dean looked like he was going to do just that, but the look in her eyes stopped him cold. Hope smiled and skipped out the door, humming a tune as she went.

"Dude, isn't that leash a little tight?" Sam asked with a laugh. Dean shot him a look, picked up his weapon, and left the room.

"I'd better get a cookie for this," Allene griped. She folded her arms across her chest. Sam tilted her head up and forced her to look at him.

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you later," he told her. He bent to give her a quick kiss and followed Dean. Allene sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Then, she noticed that Heather was still in the room.

"Why didn't you put up a fight?" she asked. She realized that Heather had remained silent through the entire episode.

"Castiel asked me to stay," she answered simply.

"And you just listened to him?"

"He's very persuasive," she said with a dreamy look. Allene rolled her eyes. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. They won't be back for a couple of hours." Allene thought about it. Then, it hit her. "Let's do some karaoke!"

"Yes!" Heather jumped up and went for her bag. She pulled out a short, black dress and boots. "Let's get fabulous!" Allene smiled and grabbed a red, sparkly dress and heels from her own suitcase. They put on makeup and fixed their hair.

The bar wasn't too far from the motel, so they walked. When they got there, they would hear the music from all the way outside. They exchanged pained looks when they heard the off-key heathen who had the mic.

Neither had ever heard quite as much cheering as when they took over. They did duets of Carry On Wayward Son and Somebody To Love. But nothing compared to when Allene performed a solo of Total Eclipse Of The Heart.

They sang until around midnight, and then decided it was time to call it quits. They ran back to the motel and had just changed back into their normal clothes when the Hunters returned. Hope was the happiest and the bloodiest.

"What have you guys been up to?" Dean asked after his accounting of the night's events. Hope had taken down three vamps before the brothers had even made it through the door.

"Nothing," Allene said with a shrug. "Just watched some TV." Dean suggested that they go out for a drink to celebrate, but no one was really in the mood. He walked to the bar alone. The place was alive with chatter. As Dean drank his beer, he couldn't help but wonder who the mysterious singing starlets could be.


	5. Love Me Tender

Dean and Hope were sitting in the bunker, watching TV, waiting for Sam and Castiel to retrieve Allene and Heather from the bar. Every time the men and Hope went out to hunt, Allene and Heather went to sing karaoke. Apparently, they were making a stand, but Dean thought they just liked to make Cas and Sam jealous with the outfits they chose to sing in.

Dean turned to look at Hope. She was sitting cross-legged on the couch in a black tank top and green cargo pants. Dean loved to look into her eyes. They reminded him that there was still some good in the world. Dean scooted closer to her and drew her towards him. She looked up at him with confused eyes, but Dean just smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

All of a sudden the door to the bunker slammed open. Dean grabbed the gun he kept hidden under the couch cushion, but relaxed when he saw it was only Allene storming in, wearing a black dress and red heels. Behind her was an equally angry Sam.

"Allene, please be reasonable." Sam exhaled angrily. "It's not safe for you and Heather to be out alone at night." Allene turned around to glare at him. It was the same glare Sammy used on Dean. He called it Sam's 'bitchface'.

"It's not any different than when y'all go out and Hunt only God knows what! Well, I'm sick and tired of staying at home and worryin' all night long!" Allene ranted. Her southern accent became more apparent when she was angry.

"Heather isn't putting up a fight." Sam pointed towards her as she and Cas followed in behind.

"Cas is a freakin' Angel! You are human! There's a difference," Allene pointed out. Sam sighed wearily. Glancing at their audience, Sam turned to Allene.

"Can we talk about this in private?" To answer him, Allene walked to her room. Sam followed, leaving a heavy atmosphere in his wake.

"Well, that was entertaining," Dean stated to break the awkward silence.

Allene walked over to her bed and sat down to wait for Sam. He walked in the room and quietly shut the door. Tension filled the room immediately. Sam slowly made his way to the bed. Once he'd reached Allene, he crouched down to her level. She averted her eyes from him. He lifted her chin with his finger.

"Look at me," he said softly. "You do know I love you, right? I only want you to be safe. This is a dangerous world," he explained. Allene looked into his hazel eyes and saw sincerity and pure love shining through.

"I know," she sighed. "But, I worry about you and I need something to distract me. Waiting to see if you come home in one piece is torture." Sam sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap to try and comfort her.

"I know you worry, but you need to have more confidence in my abilities," he said. Allene was silent for a few moments. Finally, she spoke.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn't stop the worry. For your sake, I will stay home, but on one condition. You have to come sing karaoke with us at least once a week," she said with a grin.

"Deal. So have you found us another job?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I did," Allene said as she grabbed some papers lying next to Sam. "There is an unusually high death rate in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. It seems like the local library is where each of the deaths takes place." Sam and Allene shared a secret smile at that. "All of the vics are female and have been found beaten to death with mysterious burns on their bodies. I'm thinking maybe dragon?" Sam pondered it for a moment.

"Jody lives in Sioux Falls. I mean, she's practically a Hunter. Why doesn't she take care of all this?" he asked.

"Already called her. She'll be there to help us out," she explained.

"Thank you for understanding, Allene," Sam said. Allene just nodded at the sudden change in subject.

"Let's just go tell the others. If we stay in here too long, you might have to make an honest woman out of me," she said with a wink as she jumped up from the bed. Sam jumped from the bed and chased after a squealing Allene. He finally caught her in the hallway. He grabbed her from behind and pulled her to him.

"You know you are so corny sometimes. But, I still love you," Sam whispered in her ear. Allene smiled up at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Sam," Dean called from the living room. Sam ignored his brother and turned Allene around to face him and pull her close. "Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"You better go see what he wants," Allene chuckled softly. Sighing, Sam left to go to his brother. Allene decided to go find Hope. Someone had eaten all of the cookies…again. And Allene knew exactly who'd done it.

Heather and Castiel were outside, sitting on the steps beside the bunker's entrance. When Sam and Allene left to talk, they had decided to get some fresh air. They were just sitting in comfortable silence when Sam walked out, muttering about getting some pie.

"Get some more cookies while you're at it!" Heather called out after Sam. Castiel laughed quietly to himself.

"What?" Heather asked.

"Nothing. It's just you girls and your cookies," Cas explained.

"Cookies are awesome," Heather stated in a matter of fact voice. Castiel threw an arm around her shoulder and held her close.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked. Heather smiled up at him.

"It was amazing. We sang so much; I'm surprised we haven't lost our voices." Cas smiled at her exuberance. "There was one song I sang that had the whole crowd cheering," Heather said slyly.

"What song was it?" he asked.

"Angel by Aerosmith." Cas wished he could have been there to see it. No doubt she was amazing and looked good doing it, too.

"I really like the outfit you chose," Cas said with a smirk as he looked her up and down. She wore black skinny jeans with rips in the knees and a pair of black stiletto boots. Her shirt was a bright blue tank with a leather jacket. She looked hot. Cas narrowed his eyes. "Did any men see you dressed like this?" he asked with an edge in his voice. He didn't like the thought of other men looking at her. Heather laughed at his expression. He looked so cute when he was jealous.

"Yes, other men saw me, but I only have eyes for a certain Angel," she said slyly.

"Who?" Cas demanded.

"You, silly. You're my Angel and I only want you," Heather explained. She leaned toward him and kissed him. The kiss started out sweet, but turned passionate. They broke away from each other when they heard a car door slam.

"Don't mind me. Continue with what you were doing," Sam said as he walked up to the bunker with a bag of food in his hand.

"Maybe we should go inside," Cas suggested. "You are too much of a temptation," he said with a smirk on his face. They both rose and went into their home. They saw Dean and Hope sitting on the couch and decided to go to bed.

After everyone had left, Dean turned away from the TV and looked at Hope. Hope was oblivious to his stares. Her favorite show, _Courage The Cowardly Dog_, was on and she focused her concentration solely on that and nothing else. Her hair had fallen into her eyes and Dean gave in to the urge to brush it out of her face. She turned to look at him and smiled softly.

_She's so adorable_, Dean thought. _I'm turning into such a pansy_. Embarrassed, Hope lowered her head and hid behind a curtain of hair. Dean lifted her face up to meet his waiting lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, full of promises of forever. Dean slowly broke away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you," Dean whispered softly. Startled, Hope jumped off of the couch and ran to the kitchen, leaving a confused and baffled Dean.

Slowly, Dean got up from the couch and followed her into the kitchen. "Hope, what are you doing?" She was pulling out ingredients for cookies when Dean walked in. He lazily leaned against the counter and watched her run around. There was a look of panic in her eyes.

When her back was turned towards him, Dean walked over and placed an arm on either side of her. Trapped, Hope had nowhere to run. Dean leaned in towards her ear and softly whispered, "Please tell me what you're thinking. It's driving me crazy."

"Yeah, well, you breathing in my ear is driving _me_ crazy," she mumbled under her breath. She could feel him smiling behind her. Sighing, Hope turned around to face him and was surprised to find him so close. His eyes were inches from hers, and stared at her with their perfect, faceted greenness. She always thought it was unfair how he had the most beautiful eyes and hers were just a regular brown.

"Tell me," Dean demanded softly. After a few minutes of awkward silence for Hope, she began to speak.

"It's just…you caught me off guard and I was surprised, that's all," she said in a rush. Dean continued to just look at her. "And…I don't know how to do stuff like this. I've…um…never had these feelings before. I don't know what to do," she explained. Finally realizing what she was saying, Dean smiled softly at her.

"You're saying that you don't know how to be in love? Because, if that's the case, then I have a confession: neither do I. Before you, there was no one else that I loved like I love you. The only people I truly loved were family. I thought I'd been in love once before with Lisa, but it doesn't compare to how I feel about you." Hope glowed at his words.

"So, since we're both out of our element here, let's agree to just try," Dean said. Hope nodded her head in agreement. Slowly, too slow for Hope's taste, their lips met. It was the sweetest and most passionate kiss yet. After they broke away, Hope laid her head down on Dean's chest.

"I love you, too," she whispered quietly. If he hadn't been listening, Dean would have never caught that faint whisper. In answer, Dean just hugged her closer. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they heard a throat clear behind them.

"I seem to be interrupting everyone tonight." Dean turned around and saw Sam leaning against the door frame, smirking at the display of affection between his brother and Hope. "Allene left her book in here and she wanted to read before bed," Sam explained as he grabbed a novel off of the counter. "As you were," he said as he left the kitchen.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Why don't you go watch some TV?" Dean suggested. As Dean walked past Allene's bedroom, he could hear Sam reading softly to her. It was sweet, but he was going to hold this over Sammy's head the first chance he got. When he passed Heather's room, he saw she had fallen asleep laying halfway on Cas, who was just staring at her in fascination and wonder.

_I'm one lucky bastard_, Dean thought to himself. He had his family together and safe. What more could a Hunter like him ask for?


	6. Possession (Part 1)

They could all tell there was something wrong with Dean that morning when he woke up. It all started out in the kitchen of the bunker. Allene and Sam were fixing breakfast for everyone. Castiel and Heather had just gotten up, but Hope and Dean liked to sleep in. So, you can imagine the amount of surprise when Hope ran into the room screaming bloody murder.

"What's wrong?" Allene asked. Hope crawled into the cabinet under the sink and buried her face in her hands. Allene looked to Sam for an answer, but he only shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Where'd she go?" a sultry voice asked from the door. Allene nearly dropped the pan of eggs she'd just scrambled. There stood Dean Winchester, Hope's boyfriend, wearing nothing but boxers and a smirk.

"Dude, put some clothes on," Sam hissed. Allene couldn't stop staring.

"Something is wrong here," Cas said. They all noticed how Dean didn't cross the empty space to get to the sink, but made a wide and unnecessary circle instead. "Dean, are you ill?"

"Never better!" His grin turned wolfish as he yanked open the doors to Hope's safe zone. She began throwing pots, pans, and whatever else she could get her hands on.

"Dean, stop scaring the poor girl," Sam said. He was about to pull his older brother away when a ninja star whizzed past his head. He exclaimed in a colorful manner and stumbled back. Hope had become desperate and started throwing the knives and other sharp objects she kept on her person at Dean. One of the pocket knives lodged into his shoulder. He hardly flinched.

"Aren't you feisty?" Dean said with admiration. He pulled both cabinet doors from their hinges. As the wood splintered, he didn't notice Allene behind him with the frying pan raised. She brought it down on the back of his head and he immediately slumped over.

"What was that about?" Hope asked. She came out of her cabinet and stood over Dean. She used a spatula to poke him and check if he was alive.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was possessed," Sam muttered.

"You might be correct," Cas said. He was pointing at the ceiling. A huge Devil's Trap was etched into the stone. It was directly above the area Dean had avoided.

"Let's move him," Allene suggested. Sam hefted Dean up and placed him under the Trap. "I still don't get it," she continued. "We can all see his tattoo, right? Isn't that supposed to keep the demons out?"

"Maybe this thing isn't a demon," Hope chimed in. "Is there anything else that could possess him?"

"Plenty," Sam said. "But only demons are afraid of Devil's Traps. And the Wicked Witch. But he couldn't be under her control."

"Oh, I'm no demon," Dean sang. They'd all been so caught up trying to figure out what was in Dean that no one had noticed he'd stood. His eyes were a glowing red.

"Crossroads demon?" Allene asked, recognizing the trademark ruby eyes.

"Really, I just told you I wasn't a demon." Dean rolled his now-green irises. "Though, I was once upon a time." He smiled in a way that was entirely not Dean. "Hello, boy."

"Crowley?!" Sam's voice rose an octave.

"In the flesh, Moose. Took you long enough."

"Is there any reason why the King of Hell is in your brother?" Heather asked.

"I thought it'd be good for a laugh," Crowley said. "Dean's head? Not a good place to be. And, considering where I call home, that's saying something. But there's always a spark of…hope flickering in the back of his mind. That pretty little pinprick of light." He cackled before continuing. "All he wanted to do was protect her, keep her safe."

"Cas?" Sam looked to the angel.

"If I kill Crowley," Cas said, looking around at Sam. "It will destroy Dean."


End file.
